fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Keoni, I Want To Make Sure You're Taken Care Of
The next morning, at the palace of Crosstopolis, the back doors slammed open, and an angry Veruca Salt stormed into the room, grumbling, "Well, I've never been so insulted in all my life!" She then stormed past a man in his late thirties, with red hair and facial hair and blue-gray eyes, brown Jedi attire over white attire along with brown boots. He was the king of Crosstopolis, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Princess Veruca, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Obi-Wan asked with concern. "Good luck marrying him off!" Veruca snapped, storming out of the room. Obi-Wan spotted that both of Veruca's sleeves was missing, or torn off, along with a piece of her fancy dress. "Not again." Obi-Wan groaned. "Keoni." With that, Obi-Wan headed for the courtyard. "Keoni! Keoni!" Obi-Wan called, as he went into the courtyard. Then he noticed a young, slender 10-year-old boy with red spiky hair, dark brown eyes, brown sandals, a round pendant necklace, a blue sleeveless tank top with a white collar and a pair of khaki shorts with a red stripe at each side. This was Obi-Wan's ward, Prince Keoni Jameson. "Keoni!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, and he walked towards him until a cat-like Pokemon with a lilac fur, four slim and slender legs, tiny paws, a slender forked tail, large dark purple ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras, growled at him. She was Keoni's pet and Pokemon companion, Espeon. In her mouth was what looked like a red cloth. "Oh confound it Espeon!" Obi-Wan scolded as he pulled the cloth out of her mouth, as the Jedi Knight carefully examined the piece of cloth in his hands, he soon realized it was the torn off piece of Veruca's dress. "So this is why Princess Veruca stormed out." Obi-Wan scolded about that cloth being actually the missing piece of Veruca's dress. "Oh come on, Master Obi-Wan. Simba was just playing with her." Keoni smiled to his guardian, then turned to Espeon, "Weren't you, girl? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Princess Veruca, weren't you?" Keoni laughed with Espeon, and he looked up to see Obi-Wan giving him a seriously intent look. Keoni then clears his throat, and stood up. "Keoni Jameson, you must stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." Obi-Wan said as he followed Keoni to the birdcage. Obi-Wan then reminded Keoni in concern, "The law says you…" "…must be married to a princess…" Keoni and Obi-Wan said together. "By your next birthday." the Jedi Knight finished. "The law is wrong, Master Obi-Wan." Keoni said to his guardian with a sigh. "You only got three more days left." The Jedi Knight told Keoni in concern. "Master Obi-Wan, you know I don't like to be forced into this." said Keoni. "Besides, if I do marry, I want it to be for love." Obi-Wan sighs, takes the dove from Keoni and placed it back into the cage and closed the birdcage door. "Keoni, it isn't just the law. I may be your guardian but you need to understand that I won't be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Spoofs